wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Skarb watażki/IX
We dwa dni po opisanych w poprzednim rozdziale wypadkach wjeżdżał do Brodów wóz duży, kryty, zaprzężony czterema końmi. Podróż musiała być bardzo pośpieszna, bo konie okryte były pianą, a po słabym ich kłusie poznać było można, że odbyły daleką drogę bez wytchnienia. Na wozie znajdowali się trzej mężczyźni w wojskowych mundurach. Były to osoby znajome już dobrze naszym czytelnikom. W głębi wozu, pod płóciennym dachem siedział rotmistrz Fogelwander, a obok niego stary wachmistrz Porwisz; na przodzie, obok woźnicy, zajął miejsce ów wesoły i dowcipny podoficer gwardii pieszej, którego łaskawi czytelnicy zapewne mają jeszcze w pamięci od czasu nocnej sceny pod „Rycerskim Kogutem", co się zakończyła tak nieprzyjemną przygodą dla krystynopolskiego kozaka, pana Tymofieja Kłyszki. Nie potrzebujemy prawie wyjaśniać celu tej podróży do Brodów. Była to wyprawa przeciw Szachinowi, a właściwie na ratunek pięknej fanariotce. Zaraz na drugi dzień po tym, co opowiedzieliśmy w ostatnim ustępie, Fogelwander uzyskał urlop od komendanta Korytowskiego i po tylu najrozmaitszych przeszkodach mógł wreszcie zabrać się natychmiast do stanowczych, a tak upragnionych kroków. Postanowił natychmiast udać się do Brodów, uczynić, co tylko leżało w siłach jego, użyć chytrości, podstępu, nawet otwartego gwałtu, aby uwolnić piękną niewolnicę z rąk handlarza dusz... Ale czy Szachin jest jeszcze w Brodach? Czy nieszczęśliwa fanariotka znajduje się jeszcze w swym więzieniu u Arona Prochownika? Myśl ta przejmowała go dziwną trwogą i przygotowaniom do podróży dodawała gorączkowego pośpiechu. Bez dwóch co najmniej wiernych towarzyszy i pomocników nie można było rozpocząć podróży, która nie obiecywała odbyć się bez awanturniczych i niebezpiecznych przygód. Szachin niezawodnie miał się na ostrożności, ale jeśli nie wywiódł swej ofiary gdzieś w dalekie strony, to pewnie otoczył ją tajemniczą i czujną strażą. Handlarz dusz nie był człowiekiem, któremu by z łatwością można wydrzeć ofiarę, co raz dostała się w jego drapieżne szpony. Złoczyńca ten łączył namiętność z chytrością, zuchwałą odwagę ze sprytem i rozwagą. Jak wąż, śliski, i jak wąż, jadowity, pełzał cicho, czyhał w ukryciu, gołą ręką wziąć się nie dał, a ukąsić śmiertelnie nie bał się w stanowczej chwili... Trzeba go było zajść podstępem lub w otwartej walce zgruchotać mu łeb stopą... Fogelwander kazał przywołać do siebie Porwisza, na którego wierność i przywiązanie mógł liczyć w najtrudniejszym i najniebezpieczniejszym nawet wypadku. — Porwisz, stary towarzyszu — rzekł do wachmistrza — proszę cię o radę w ważnej i ciężkiej, w bardzo ważnej i bardzo ciężkiej sprawie. Radź mi tak, jakbyś radził sobie!... — Mości rotmistrzu — odparł stary żołnierz — z respektem mówiąc, lepiej bym nawet chciał poradzić niż samemu sobie... — Wystawże sobie, Porwiszu — mówił Fogelwander — że masz wyjechać ze Lwowa na jakąś wyprawę, bardzo trudną i bardzo niebezpieczną, na której i kłopotu nabawić się można, i nawet głowę położyć, a potrzebowałbyś koniecznie towarzysza wiernego i dzielnego, co by cię nie opuścił w potrzebie, nie stchórzył w stanowczej chwili, nie opuścił lub nie zdradził... Kogo byś wziął z sobą?... Porwisz, który słuchał z największym natężeniem, pomyślał chwilkę, uśmiechnął się lekko, przystrzygł swymi wysztorcowanymi wąsami i odparł: — Gdybym udawał się na taką wyprawę, a był, z pokornym respektem powiedziawszy, panem rotmistrzem Fogelwandrem, tobym wziął z sobą wachmistrza Szymona Porwisza z drugiej chorągwi dragonii koronnej, z plutonu pierwszego. — Doskonale byś zrobił, stary przyjacielu!— zawołał Fogelwander. — I ja też posłucham twojej rady... Ale gdybyś nie był Fogelwandrem, gdybyś wyprawiał się sam, jako Porwisz, kogo byś wziął za towarzysza? Porwisz myślał chwilę, a potem zawołał stanowczo: — Tylko Ogarka, mości rotmistrzu, tylko Ogarka! Z całego garnizonu, jak przy apelu stanie, wziąłbym tylko Ogarka! — Któż to jest ten Ogarek? — Ogarek, mości rotmistrzu, to sierżant z gwardii pieszej koronnej, to ten sam Ogarek, mości rotmistrzu, co to, jakem z respektem meldował, przedał temu Żydowi kozaka Kłyszkę zamiast watażki. Fogelwander przypomniał sobie teraz, że był to ten sam sierżant, który pomógł mu przenieść rannego hajdamaka do klasztoru Karmelitów. — Ogarek, mości rotmistrzu — mówił Porwisz — to fryc kuty na wszystkie cztery nogi. Z respektem mówiąc, ja nigdy nie miałem i nie mam serca do piechurów. Kiedy byłem w cesarskim wojsku, to my, kawaleria, baganczów nigdy nie lubili, a teraz, mości rotmistrzu, ja także nie respektuję żołnierza, co biega piechotą po Bożym świecie... Ale Ogarek, mości rotmistrzu, wart zaprawdę, aby go cztery kopyta nosiły. Sprawny chłopak i żwawy; szkoda, że kusy, do dragonii ani rusz... — Dobrze tedy, stary smoku — odparł Fogelwander, przerywając Porwiszowi, który na dobre się rozgadał — usłucham twojej rady. Dziś w wieczór, skoro zmrok, ty i Ogarek macie być w mojej kwaterze z całym moderunkiem jak do marszu. — Po rozkazie, mości rotmistrzu, o zmroku będę już na moim dereszu. Furażu na ile dni, mości rotmistrzu? — Ale nie na dereszu, nie na dereszu! — zawołał, śmiejąc się, Fogelwander. — I furażu także nie trzeba!... Pojedziemy wozami; tak nam lepiej będzie. Wziąć szablę, pistolety, Ogarkowi ja dam sam parę krocie; więcej nie potrzeba. — Szkoda, że bez deresza! — zawołał Porwisz z pewnym nieukontentowaniem. — To koń, mości rotmistrzu, bardzo mądry; bywało, jeno czekam, aż przemówi. Szkoda, że bez deresza: deresz zdałby się nam bardzo. Po tej uwadze, do której się czuł moralnie obowiązanym, poczciwy Porwisz wyszedł, aby wyszukać gwardiaka i przygotować się do podróży. Jeszcze przed zmrokiem stanęli obaj żołnierze w pomieszkaniu Fogelwandera, przed którym już czekał wóz kryty, zaprzężony czterema dobrymi końmi. Fogelwander opowiedział obu najważniejsze szczegóły sprawy, o którą chodziło. — Wiecie teraz, towarzysze — zakończył — czego od was wymagam. Jeżeli nam się uda, spełnimy czyn dobry, czyn prawdziwie rycerski. Pośpieszymy z ratunkiem słabej, nieszczęśliwej istocie, którą od boku ojca porwał zbrodniarz niegodziwy, łotr, którego bym bez pardonu powiesić kazał, bo strzału niewart. Nie spodziewajmy się jednak, aby nam lekko udała się wyprawa. Mamy do czynienia z człowiekiem pełnym chytrości nikczemnej. My przeciw niemu mamy tylko swe szpady — on przeciw nam wszysto, na co się zdobyć może podłość i zbrodnia. Rozumiecie? — Rozumiemy — ozwał się Ogarek. — To, mości rotmistrzu, zupełnie jakby w bajce: smok i zaczarowana księżniczka. — Smoka, mości rotmistrzu, ja na siebie biorę — rzekł Porwisz — ale co do księżniczki, to już chyba pan rotmistrz albo sierżant Ogarek... Ja już proszę o smoka... Fogelwander zaśmiał się serdecznie i, biorąc za ręce obu żołnierzy, rzekł: — Mam tedy słowo uczciwych żołnierzy, że mi z serca pomagać będziecie. Na teraz wam żadnej nie mogę dać nagrody prócz tej, jaką sam w sobie zawiera każdy szlachetny uczynek. Ale kto wie, towarzysze, czy was i inna nie spotka zapłata. Ojciec tej nieszczęśliwej Greczynki jest ogromnie bogatym człowiekiem; gdy mu oddamy córkę, nie poskąpi złota. Wszystko to waszym będzie. — Hurra! Niech żyje stary Grek! — zawołał wesoło gwardiak. — Niech żyje piękna Greczynka! — Niech ginie smok — zawtórzył Porwisz — ale niech ginie z mojej ręki! Szczere, serdeczne zajęcie, jakie okazywali obaj żołnierze, dodało otuchy Fogelwandrowi. Wesoło i z dobrą nadzieją wsiedli wszyscy trzej do wozu, śpiesząc bez popasu do Brodów, gdzie już ich spotkaliśmy na początku tego rozdziału. W Brodach zastał Fogelwander krzyk, zgiełk i ruch nie do opisania. Właśnie rozpoczął się bowiem główny doroczny jarmark. Brody już wówczas były jednym z najhandlowniejszych miast polskich — a jarmarki tutejsze sławne były niemal w całej Europie. Miasto samo w zwyczajnym czasie przedstawiało widok nędzny i opuszczony, bo oprócz obronnego i wspaniałego zamku, który słynny Beauplan zbudował, i kilku kościołów składało się z samych lichych domostw, przeważnie drewnianych. Należało to do szczególnych cech miasta tego, że paliło się prawie co lat dziesięć do szczętu. Z popiołów tych nie powstawał jednak świetny Feniks — wznosiły się tylko nędzne domostwa, klecone jakby w przeczuciu nowego pożaru, który za lat kilka obracał Brody znowu w zgliszcza i gruzy... Właśnie na kilka lat przed czasem naszego opowiadania nawiedził był taki periodyczny pożar tę stolicę handlu. W chwili, kiedy wprowadzamy czytelników naszych do Brodów, przedstawiały one ten sam widok, jaki miały przed ostatnim pożarem, który za naszych już czasów zniszczył je prawie zupełnie. Zamek tylko okazały, otoczony wałami i rawelinami, ozdobiony piękną wieżą, dodawał mu odmiennej fizjonomii. I ludność była ta sama, co teraz. Składała się przeważnie, a prawie nawet wyłącznie z Żydów, a od czasów, kiedy zwiedzał i opisał je Francuz Daleirac, aż do dnia dzisiejszego nic się nie zmieniło pod tym względem. Nie pięknością tedy swoją, nie okazałością gmachów i ulic słynęły Brody w porze naszej opowieści, ale swym handlem ogromnym, wysoce rozwiniętym, sięgającym nie tylko do mórz i portów dalekich, nie tylko do wszystkich stolic handlowych europejskich, ale i do dalekich krańców Wschodu. Brody nazywano wówczas Amsterdamem polskim. Hurtownicy brodzcy mieli stosunki europejskie. Z Londynem, Hamburgiem, Frankfurtem, Amsterdamem, Paryżem, Wenecją miały Brody bezpośrednie stosunki, a weksel bankiera brodzkiego, mieszkającego w nędznym i brudnym domostwie, miał kurs we wszystkich wielkich miastach europejskich i w podróży wygodniejszym bywał od złota. Jeżeli jednak ruch handlowy brodzki zawsze był żywy i szeroki, to w czasie jarmarku głównego wzbierał do potężnych rozmiarów i stawał się wielką, zgiełkową targowicą Wschodu. Nie było niemal towaru, nie było zbytkownego artykułu, który by hurtem nie był sprowadzany na ten jarmark z najdalszych stron Wschodu i Zachodu. Całe miasto okrywało się morzem namiotów; nie było pustego miejsca, gdzie by nie ustawiono kramu; domy zajezdne i prywatne były literalnie przepełnione, a wszystkie ulice roiły się przekupniami. Spotykałeś tam najrozmaitsze stroje, słyszałeś najrozmaitsze języki. Był to bazar niemal światowy. Z Frankfurtu, Lipska i Wrocławia zwożono olbrzymie ładunki sukna, bawełny i płócien; Włochy nadsyłały jedwabie, korale, mozaiki i złotnicze towary; ze Styrii dostawiono żelazo, z dalekiej Azji kadzidła, kitaj i herbatę... Rosja rzucała na targ przepyszne futra; Grecja ubiegała się z Turcją o lepsze na polu dywdyków, adamaszków, kobierców i złotogłowia; tryjesteńscy kupcy zwozili całe ładunki kawy, bakalij i południowych owoców; Francja nadsyłała towary zbytkowne, Hiszpania i Cypria najwytworniejsze wina. Polski handel także miał tu niepoślednie miejsce. Czym chata bogata, tym rada. Z krajowych towarów zakupowano za granicę zboże, miód, wosk i konie. Bywały jarmarki, na których przedawano w Brodach 12000 cetnarów wosku, 5000 cetnarów miodu polskiego. Czym jednak słynął także jarmark brodzki po całej Europie, to ogromnym targiem koni. Jak olbrzymie były te targi, stąd wnosić może najlepiej nasz czytelnik, że w czasie naszego opowiadania zbudowano w Brodach 150 nadzwyczaj wielkich stajen dla sprowadzonych na jarmark koni. Stajnie te jednak nie mogły pomieścić w sobie nawet daleko mniejszej połowy koni, tak że w mieście po rozmaitych stajniach i szopach płacono za dzień od jednego konia dukata w złocie jako postajenne. Najrozmaitsze rodzaje i z najrozmaitszych krajów konie sprowadzano na jarmark do Brodów. Od najszlachetniejszego arabskiego latawca, co lotem strzały mknął po białym piasku pustyń skwarnych, aż do małego ruskiego broniaka, co brnął w błocie podolskim, od tureckich bachmatów i dzianetów, aż do opasłego ciężarnika niemieckiej rasy — znaleźć tam można było wszystkie rodzaje, wszystkie chowy, wszystkie rasy... Ale najwięcej było koni polskich i po nie też głównie się wyprawiano. Kupowano je w znacznych ilościach. Wszystkie niemal armie europejskie wysyłały do Brodów swych agentów celem zakupna polskich koni. Oficerowie pruscy, sascy, austriaccy uwijali się po jarmarku, kupując polskie konie. Szlachetna i piękna rasa polskich koni, co nosiły Chodkiewiczów, Sobieskich i Czarnieckich, na których niegdyś jazda polska wpław szturmowała wyspy szwedzkie — ta nieoceniona rasa, pełna najrzadszych zalet, właśnie, wygasła w czasie, w którym się toczą opowiadane przez nas wypadki... Rasa polskich koni właśnie w tej wyginęła porze. Wytępiły ją ciągłe zamieszki i wojny domowe, wytępiły ją zwichrzenia konfederacji barskiej, kiedy to rabowano i nielitościwie niszczono całe najpiękniejsze stadniny polskie... Ale mimo woli odbiegliśmy od toku naszej opowieści, dopuściliśmy się zboczenia, za które nam nie będą może wdzięczni nasi czytelnicy. Śpieszmy tedy do Fogelwandra i jego towarzyszy. W żadnym z domów zajezdnych nie mógł już Fogelwander znaleźć pomieszczenia. Po długim dopiero szukaniu Żyd faktor wynalazł mu dwie małe izdebki w lichym domostwie, położonym już prawie za miastem. Zdarzyło się szczęśliwie, że domek ten stał w pobliżu saletrzarni Arona Prochownika, tak iż z małych okienek obserwować można było wygodnie stare to i posępne zabudowanie. Fogelwander rad był z tego bardzo i dlatego też zgodził się na nędzną kwaterę. Odstąpił pierwszą izdebkę swoim towarzyszom, drugą przeznaczył dla siebie. — Oto jaskinia Szachina — rzekł Fogelwander, pokazując obu żołnierzom dom stary — tu się kryje handlarz dusz i jego ofiara, którą ocalić mamy. Nim rozpoczniemy pierwsze kroki, ja sam pierwszy muszę odbyć rekonesans. Potem zrobimy radę wojenną. Poleciwszy Porwiszowi i Ogarkowi czekać na siebie, Fogelwander udał się prosto ku domostwu Arona Prochownika. Chodziło najpierw o to, aby się dowiedzieć, czy Szachin znajduje się jeszcze w Brodach i czy piękna fanariotka jest jeszcze w dawniejszym swym więzieniu. Około tysiąc kroków oddzielało kwaterę Fogelwandra od saletrzarni. Jak już wiemy, było to zabudowanie ogromne, długie i głębokie, ale pochylone starością i najgorzej utrzymane. Stało już za miastem, w otwartym polu, od strony pogranicznej wioski Smólna. Bardzo dużych rozmiarów dziedziniec otaczał całe domostwo, a dziedziniec ten obwarowany był nader wysokim, widocznie bardzo troskliwie utrzymywanym parkanem, którego wierzch nabity był gęsto żelaznymi grotami. Całe to ponure obejście było ciche i opuszczone, mimo że było to wśród białego dnia. Dziedziniec był pusty i nigdzie na nim nie widać było śladu obecności ludzkiej. Domostwo wyglądało jakby wymarłe lub stojące pustkowiem. Fogelwander zbliżył się do furtki i spróbował klamki. Była zamknięta. Począł tedy silnie pukać, czekając, aż mu otworzą. Pukanie to jednak nie odniosło żadnego skutku, na podwórzu nie dawał się słyszeć krok ludzi, tylko echo ponure odpowiadało od szarych, popękanych ścian saletrzarni i groźne, ochrypłe szczekanie kilku psów ozwało się z dalekiego kąta podwórza. Fogelwander wziął do rąk szpadę i gifesem począł stukać o bramę z całej siły. Echo odezwało się jeszcze głośniej, psy jeszcze więcej ujadać poczęły — a na ten wrzask piekielny ktoś przybiegł do furtki. Był to podeszły już człowiek, ubrany w nędzny strój żydowski. Odchylił tylko z lekka furtkę i spojrzał niechętnym okiem na oficera. — Wszakże to jest dom Arona Prochownika? — zapytał oficer: Żyd potwierdził skinieniem głowy, ale nie otwierał szerzej furtki i nie przestawał podejrzliwie spoglądać na oficera. — Czy zastałem Bunię Szachina? — zapytał dalej Fogelwander. — Nie ma go w Brodach. — Dokąd pojechał? — Nie wiem. — Kiedy wróci? — Nie wiem. — Czy sam pojechał? — Z kim miał jechać? — zapytał Żyd, jeszcze podejrzliwiej mierząc Fogelwandra. — A Aron Prochownik jest? — Nie ma. — To przecież ktoś tu musi być w tej jaskini, z kim by pomówić można, pawianie ty głupi! — zawołał zniecierpliwiony oficer i próbował wejść przebojem na dziedziniec. Ale odźwierny snadź był przygotowany na to, bo nim Fogelwander krokiem postąpił naprzód, już furtka skrzypnęła na zawiasach i zamknęła się z trzaskiem. Żyd zasunął rygiel i Fogelwander pozostał sam przed furtką. Pierwszy krok nie wypadł tedy pomyślnie i nie mógł być wzięty za dobrą wróżbę. Tajemnicza cisza, jaka panowała w całym domostwie i na podwórzu, przejęła trwogą Fogelwandra. Być może, że Szachin wyjechał już gdzieś w dalekie strony i uwiózł z sobą nieszczęśliwą fanariotkę. Nie należało jednak tracić z góry nadziei. Być właśnie może — pomyślał nasz oficer — że ofiara znajduje się jeszcze w tym domostwie i że Szachin, bojąc się jakichś kroków z jego strony, dlatego otoczył taką tajemnicą i taką ostrożnością dom Arona Prochownika. Nie było innej rady, jak brać się do dzieła cicho, ostrożnie, cierpliwie. Trzeba było przed rozpoczęciem jakichś kroków informować się ile możności. Fogelwander postanowił udać się do znajomych oficerów załogi brodzkiej i jako świadomych stosunków miejscowych wybadać ich co do Arona i Szachina, którego osobiście znać mogli. Bez takich wstępnych informacyj nie dało się nic zrobić. Fogelwander powrócił do swojej stancji, gdzie obaj żołnierze czekali nań niecierpliwie. — Mości rotmistrzu — rzekł do niego Porwisz, który z właściwą sobie starannością odświeżył się z podróży i wąs marsowo nasztorcował i naczernił — prosimy o ordynans! — Nie mam jeszcze dla was ordynansów, kochani kamraci. Zdaje się, że dłużej czekać i rozglądać się będziemy musieli, nim rozpoczniemy wojnę. Daję wam wolność na dzień cały aż do godziny siódmej wieczorem. Oto macie lafę wojenną — dodał Fogelwander, dając po dukacie żołnierzom — idźcie na miasto, oglądnijcie sobie jarmark i znajdźcie sobie kamratów z tutejszej załogi, a tak ostrożnie, mądrze, niby od niechcenia, dowiadujcie się o saletrzarnię, pytajcie o Szachina, o Arona Prochownika, ale ostrożnie i zręcznie, raz jeszcze powtarzam. — Dobrze, mości rotmistrzu! — rzekł Porwisz. — Ja się zaraz dowiedzieć muszę, z której strony najlepiej uderzyć na tę budę, ile tam jest cywilnego garnizonu, kiedy to tałałajstwo spać się kładzie i czy kto nie widział tej księżniczki. Fogelwander nie wiedział, czy ma śmiać się, czy gniewać. Ogarek ciągnął za kolet Porwisza, chcąc mu dać do poznania, że się niedorzecznie wyrwał. — Porwisz, Porwisz, stara ty babo z wąsami! — zawołał Fogelwander na pół gniewnie. — Może jeszcze każesz otrąbić w mieście, żeśmy przyjechali wykraść Greczynkę? Czyś ty oszalał, stary szaławiło? — Niech pan rotmistrz będzie spokojny! — ozwał się teraz gwardiak, ratując z kłopotu biednego Porwisza, który poczerwieniał jak burak z kontuzji. — Ja już to biorę na siebie. Byłem w garnizonie warszawskim długie lata, a nas, gwardię pieszą, zawsze dodawano instygatorowi marszałkowskiemu. Nieraz my szli na zwiady za rabownikami i złodziejami; poduczyłem ja się tam dobrze, jak zasięgać języka ostrożnie. Raz mi sam jaśnie wielmożny pan marszałek koronny kazał w nagrodę wypłacić pięć dukatów za to, żem wytropił jednego srogiego złoczyńcę. Już ja biorę wszystko na moją głowę; nie wrócę bez języka. — A ja, mości rotmistrzu — rzekł Porwisz — będę trzymał mój język za zębami; niech Ogarek kręci już swoim, on sprawniejszy do tego. Ale za to, mości rotmistrzu, jak przyjdzie do komendy — wal! pal! — to ja lepiej machnę szablą niż językiem Ogarek. Niech on macha teraz, bo on frant warszawski, machnę ja potem Szachinowi... Salwowawszy tak honor swój żołnierski, Porwisz skręcił się według regulamentu na zapiętkach i wymaszerował z Ogarkiem z pokoju. Podczas gdy Fogelwander udał się wprost do zamku, aby tam wynaleźć znajomych sobie oficerów, gwardiak wziął Porwisza pod ramię i obaj poszli oglądać ruch jarmarczny. Widok najrozmaitszych kramów i najrzadszych towarów zajmował ich bardzo, szli więc powoli i bez celu, zatrzymując się często po drodze. Porwisz był jeszcze ciekawszy od Ogarka, osobliwie widok prześlicznych koni wywoływał ustawicznie jego podziw, tak że czasami gwardiak musiał go przemocą ciągnąć dalej, przypominając mu ustawicznie; że mają obowiązek powrócić z jakąś informacją do rotmistrza. Jakim jednak sposobem zaopatrzeć się w potrzebne szczegóły do wyprawy — o tym jeszcze i sam sprytny gwardiak nie miał wyobrażenia. Najbliższym i najprzystępniejszym źródłem pierwszych wiadomości wydawali się gwardiakowi żołnierze brodzkiego garnizonu i dlatego też naglił swego towarzysza, aby szedł z nim co prędzej do strażnicy zamkowej, gdzie łatwo zawiązać można było niezbędne znajomości. Kierując się ku zamkowi, wpadli obaj nasi żołnierze nagle i niespodzianie we wrzask i pisk piekielny, w nieopisany odmęt szwargotu, w istną Scyllę, wirującą ubogimi, obdartymi Żydami. Była to giełda skórek zajęczych. W Brodach bowiem podczas dorocznego jarmarku odbywała się formalna giełda na ten szlachetny artykuł handlu. Skórki zajęcze z całej Polski, jak była szeroka i długa, szły na jarmark do polskiego Amsterdamu i tu przez obcych hurtowników zakupywane i wywożone bywały w olbrzymich niekiedy ilościach. Skórki z biednych szaraków, uzbierane przez ubogich, wędrujących przekupniów żydowskich po najdalszych stronach kraju, piętrzyły się tu górami, wypełniały całe ładowne wozy. Jeszcze do ostatnich lat ubiegłego stulecia utrzymała się ta giełda zajęczych skórek. Były lata, w których przeszło pół miliona skórek tych wywożono z Brodów. Im lichszy towar, tym wrzaskliwszy bywa targ — nie dziw też, że jeśli głośno i rojno było na innych punktach jarmarcznej targowicy, to tu zgiełk, pisk i krzyk wznosił się w powietrze muzyką prawdziwie piekielną. Ogarek i Porwisz zatrzymali się mimowolnie, bo o przebiciu się przez ten gęsty kłąb ludzi trudno było myśleć. Ogłuszeni wrzaskiem, stanęli i poczęli patrzeć ze śmiechem na tę szczególną giełdę. Po chwili zniecierpliwił się Porwisz i pociągnął za ramię swego towarzysza, chcąc skręcić inną ulicą, ale Ogarek oparł się i nie chciał ruszyć z miejsca. Snadź coś nagle żywo zajęło uwagę gwardiaka, bo utkwił wzrok w jednym kierunku, jakby kogoś śledził z wielkim zajęciem. Kierując się wzrokiem Ogarka, spostrzegamy o kilka kroków wysokiego, chudego mężczyznę, ubranego nędznie i dziwacznie. Człowiek ten miał na sobie podarty i połatany kubrak hajducki i buty w bardzo opłakanym stanie, na głowie zaś wypłowiałą furażerkę zieloną. Nieznajomy ten włożył obie dłonie w kieszenie swego kubraka i patrzył w kłąb krzyczących Żydów, to liczących skórki zajęcze, to wiążących je w tuziny, to dla odmiany bijących się między sobą aż do krwi... Ogarek kilka chwil przypatrywał się tej postaci, aż nagle, porzucając Porwisza, zbliżył się do niej szybko i uderzył ją silnie po ramieniu. Nieznajomy oglądnął się i z przestrachem spojrzawszy na gwardiaka zgiął się we dwoje i chciał skoczyć w otchłań zajęczej giełdy, gdzie by niezawodnie był zniknął jak w bezdennej jakiej czeluści. Ale Ogarek chwycił go silnie za ramię i gwałtownie zatrzymał. Nieznajomy, nie mogąc się uwolnić, spojrzał na gwardiaka na pół gniewnie, na pół lękliwie. — Oho! — zawołał jowialnie gwardiak, trzymając silnie nieznajomego. — Coś ja widzę, że artyleria koronna zmieniła moderunek! Nie wiedziałem, że odkąd bombardierzy zmienili mundur, tak się hardo stawią swoim znajomym... I śmiejąc się, powiódł okiem po nędznym ubraniu nieznajomego. Chudy, mizerny człowiek popatrzył osłupiałym wzrokiem na Ogarka. Gwardiak wyprostował się, przyłożył dłoń do kapelusza i z komiczną subordynacją zawołał: — Przypominam się z respektem i wenerunkiem pamięci jaśnie wielmożnego pana dobrodzieja! Czy mam osobliwy honor widzieć przed sobą jegomość pana bombardiera Kwackiego? — Ogarek! To ty, Ogarek! — zawołał nagle chudy nieznajomy i twarz jego uspokoiła się, a nawet rozweseliła. — To ja, pokornie do ordynansu — rzekł gwardiak — ale Kwacki, co się też z ciebie stało!... Już ty nie wyglądasz jak bombardier jego królewskiej mości, ale jak wiszor armatni. Czy tobą tam w Kamieńcu haubice czyszczono, hę? — Jeszcze gorzej, Ogarek, jeszcze gorzej! Ot, dużo by mówić... — mruknął Kwacki i machnął smutnie ręką. — Mości wachmistrzu — zawołał teraz Ogarek do Porwisza — mam zaszczyt zarekomendować waćpanu tego zacnego i czcigodnego kawalera, ozdobę artylerii koronnej, która to ozdoba trochę się sponiewierała, jak widzę... — At, Ogarek — rzekł kwaśno Kwacki — tobie żarty w głowie, a mnie... a mnie na płacz się zbiera... — „Wstrzymaj łzy swoje, Aksturze — rzekł, deklamując wiersz z opery warszawskiej, gwardiak — i powiedz krótko, czy długo jesteś tu, w Brodach? — Rok cały mija, jak mnie tu los nieszczęsny trzyma. — Dziękuj temu nieszczęsnemu losowi, bo inaczej nie miałbyś przyjemności mówić ze mną dłużej — rzekł gwardiak — ale kiedy już rok jesteś w Brodach, to musisz znać doskonale całe miasto. — Jak zły szeląg! — Doskonale! Pomówimy z sobą, mam się o coś rozpytać w handlowych interesach. Czy artyleria koronna nie jest tego samego zdania, co my, gwardia koronna, i imć Porwisz, czyli dragonia koronna, że głodno i na sucho źle się rozmawia? Kwacki uśmiechnął się łakomo, a w uśmiechu tym było bardzo wiele apetytu i bardzo wiele pragnienia. — Jeżeli tak, to niech artyleria koronna poprowadzi nas do jakiej gospody, ale do uczciwej, aby to nie było z kontemptem dla autoramentu i dla podoficerów, co się respektują. Kwacki nie dał sobie tego dwa razy powtórzyć i poprowadził obu podoficerów do najbliższej winiarni. Ogarek kazał podać przekąskę i miodu, a Kwacki rzucił się chciwie na jedną i na drugi. — Teraz, mości Kwacki — rzekł Ogarek — opowiadaj krótko a szczerze, co się z tobą stało i czemu cię nie widzę w mundurze. Kiedyśmy byli razem w Warszawie, byłeś już kapralem, miałeś pójść z awansem do Kamieńca Podolskiego, a teraz widzę, żeś trochę w negliżu... — Opowiedziałbym wszystko, ale... — przerwał Kwacki i spojrzał znacząco na Porwisza. — Mów śmiało i krótko, ale prawdę: nie masz się tu kogo obawiać! Kwacki wychylił z rozkoszą nową szklankę miodu i tak się ozwał: — Moja historia, krótka, ale nieszczęśliwa. Jak wiesz, kiedy się rozpoczęły ruchawki, wysłano nas z Warszawy do fortecy kamienieckiej. Tu mnie było dobrze, sam pan jenerał Witte lubił mnie bardzo, zostałem ceugwartem. Licho przyniosło młodego oficera, co sobie kupił swoją szarżę w naszej kompanii. Znam moją służbę doskonale i nie dam się zawstydzić. Otóż ten gach , młody raz począł mnie łajać, racji najmniejszej nie mając. Złość mnie zdjęła — nie zmilczałem; on mnie uderzył. Zabolała mnie srogo ta krzywda, nie miałem pohamowania, dobyłem szabli, ciąłem go przez głowę i zraniłem znacznie. Kajdany, krygsrecht, degradacja — ot, i wszystko. Zamknięto mnie do kazamaty i miałem sześć lat robić na wałach taczkami. Pół roku biedowałem, nareszcie udało mi się uciec. Tak się stało! Rzekłszy to, Kwacki chudymi rękami zakrył oczy, jakby łzy ocierał. — Hm... to źle, bardzo źle — rzekł z współczuciem Ogarek. — Cóż tu robisz w Brodach? — Co robię! — powtórzył Kwacki. — Pracuję jak koń, żyję jak pies i nie mam nadziei, abym mógł się wydobyć z biedy. Wiesz, że byłem zawsze przy cekhauzach i prochowniach; w Saksonii lat kilka byłem rakietnikiem. Dostawszy się do Brodów, szukałem służby w saletrzarni... — W saletrzarni! — zawołał Porwisz, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. — W saletrzarni — powtórzył obojętnie Ogarek, dając Porwiszowi kopnięciem nogi delikatną wskazówkę, aby milczał — nic w tym dziwnego... Kwacki zna się doskonale na fabryce prochu; on go z pewnością więcej popsuł niż cała dragonia koronna go wąchała. Opowiadaj dalej, Kwacki, byliśmy zawsze dobrymi kamratami, obchodzi mnie bardzo, jak ci się powodzi. I Ogarek kazał znowu postawić świeży dzban miodu. — Dobrze o tym wiedzieć, że jesteś w saletrzarni — mówił dalej — my tu nieraz po proch do Brodów przyjeżdżamy. W którejże jesteś, bo tu ich jest podobno kilka? — U Arona, bodaj wyleciał wraz z siarką i saletrą w powietrze jak bomba! — zawołał Kwacki. — Hm... żebyś tak bardzo czule życzył Aronowi, tego bym nie powiedział... — zauważył obojętnie Ogarek. — A długo tam jesteś? — Rok już cały. Płaci mi jak najmizerniejszemu pachołkowi; na jego łasce wiszę. Aron Prochownik wie, żem dezerter, ma mnie w ręku, kanalia. — Jak widzę — wtrącił Ogarek — tobyś ty chętnie wrócił do zielonego munduru i do armat kamienieckich. Kwacki, milcząc, westchnął. — Ceugwartem być to ładna ranga, dalibóg, ładna... — mówił dalej Ogarek, patrząc na Kwackiego. — Gdyby to tak złe naprawić jakoś, hę?... Co ty na to mówisz, Kwacki? — Czy chcesz żartować z mego nieszczęścia? — rzekł tonem wyrzutu Kwacki. — Wszystko już przepadło... — A jak nie przepadło? — Jak to? A krygsrecht, a dezercja? — Może by na to i był sposób... Kto wie, czy nie mam na to rady... Kwacki wpatrzył się zdumionym wzrokiem w gwardiaka. — Słuchaj uważnie, co ci powiem! — ozwał się Ogarek. — Znasz mnie nie od dzisiaj, wiesz, żem był zawsze dobry chłop i życzliwy kamrat, a z tobą w Warszawie w szczerej przyjaźni zostawałem. Daję ci parol gwardiacki, że nie żartuję. Wiem ja znaczną osobę, co by ci pardon i rangę u pana Witta, a jak trzeba wyżej, to i wyżej, na przykład w departamencie albo u pana jenerała Komarzewskiego wyrobiła. Ale nie za darmo. — Człowieku — zawołał Kwacki — głowę narażę, w piekło pójdę!... — Tam nie potrzeba ciebie: już tam siarkę sobie sami fabrykują... Ale poczekaj, zobaczymy... Odpowiesz mi otwarcie i prawdę na kilka pytań? Od tego zależy, czy znowu ceugwartem będziesz w Kamieńcu. — Jak przed krucyfiksem będę mówił! — zawołał biedny Kwacki. Ogarek oglądnął się ostrożnie po izbie, a przekonawszy się, że nikt nie podsłuchuje, zapytał: — Czy nie znasz przypadkiem Żyda Buni Szachina? — Buni! Kto by nie znał Buni? Ten wisielec to z moim Aronem szwagraszek czy jakiś tam inny krewny po ciotce Belzebuba... — Za ostro sądzisz ludzi, za ostro sądzisz, młodzieńcze — rzekł z humorystyczną powagą Ogarek. — Powiedzże mi, czy ten Bunia Szachin jest teraz u Arona? — Nie ma go, ale powrócić ma jutro na jarmark. — Jesteś rok cały u Arona — prowadził dalej Ogarek — powiedz mi, mój drogi, czy ci tam nie wpadło co w oczy? — Oho, czy mi co nie wpadło w oczy! Tam ciągle odbywają się jakieś nieczyste praktyki, zmowy, konszachty... Szachin w nocy odjeżdża, to przyjeżdża, a zawsze w tajemnicy, w ciemności... To zbójecka jaskinia; powiadam ci, ja to kiedyś wszystko w powietrze wysadzę! — Byle nie zaraz, byle nie zaraz! Zresztą nie mam nic przeciw tej zacnej imprezie. Czy w tym wszystkim coś osobliwie przede wszystkim nie zwróciło twojej baczności?... — Ile razy! — zawołał Kwacki. — Ot, niedawno, będzie temu niespełna dwa miesiące, kogoś przywieźli, jakąś kobietę, czy dziecko. Byłem właśnie na podwórzu. Słyszałem krzyk, a jak nadbiegłem, było już cicho, tylko konie Szachina stały przede drzwiami... Porwisz porwał się i uderzył pięścią w stół z takim okropnym łoskotem, że aż szklanki i szyby wszystkie zabrzęczały. Poczciwy wachmistrz nie mógł bowiem stłumić w sobie wrażenia, jakie na nim sprawiła wiadomość Kwackiego. Ogarek trącił Porwisza w bok szablą i zapytał znacząco: — Mości wachmistrzu, mości wachmistrzu!... Czy waćpan tak muchy łapiesz? — Ot... przypomniało mi się coś... — tłumaczył się zawstydzony Porwisz. — Deresz mi się przypomniał. — O czymże my to mówili, Kwacki? — mówił dalej Ogarek. — Aha, coś krzyczało, powiadasz... Kobiety czasem krzyczą, dzieci także, nic szczególnego. A więcej nic ci nie utkwiło w pamięci? W samym środku domu nic nie uważałeś szczególnego? — Albo ja tam był kiedy? — odparł Kwacki. — Mnie tam nie wolno ani nosa pokazać. Tam zawsze zamknięto, zabito, zagwożdżono... Ja w dzień jestem w saletrzarni, a w nocy śpię w drewnianej budzie przy parkanie. Ale prawda! Ot, nie przyszło mi na myśl. Wczoraj byłem w lochach, bo trzeba ci wiedzieć, że pod domostwem Arona i pod saletrzarnią są lochy wielkie, w których leży saletra i proch, bo Aron handluje prochem. Chodząc po tych lochach, znalazłem dość duże, zakratowane okno nad ziemią... Poznałem zaraz, że okno to nie wychodzi na podwórze, i przez ciekawość począłem wyglądać. Okno wychodziło na małe ciemne podwórko, które snadź jest w środku domostwa. Patrzę i widzę, jak z góry, z okna tej skrytej części domu wygląda jakaś młoda śliczna panienka i płacze rzewnie... Nie mogłem oderwać oczu od tej dzieweczki, taka była piękna, a taka nieszczęśliwa... — Oho, Kwacki w sentymenta się bawi, w romanse! — zawołał Ogarek ze śmiechem. — I cóż, mrugnąłeś do niej, nieprawda? Ale żart na bok, to mnie rozciekawia. Czy jesteś pewny, że ta dziewczyna jest jeszcze w domu Arona... — Z pewnością jest, bo ani wczoraj, ani dzisiaj żadna żywa dusza nie opuściła tej jaskini... Porwisz, który nie mógł się wstrzymać, począł gwałtownie dzwonić ostrogami, a twarz rozpromieniła mu się od radości. — Kwacki — rzekł teraz Ogarek — jestem z ciebie kontent! Od ciebie tylko zależy, abyś ty znowu z nas był kontent. Czy chcesz zrobić piękny uczynek, pomóc kolegom, udaremnić zbrodnię, dostać cały regiment złotych holendrów, otrzymać pardon i zostać ceugwartem? Kwacki za całą odpowiedź rzucił się na szyję Ogarkowi, ściskając go z radosnym uniesieniem. — Chodźże teraz z nami, a przekonasz się, że nie żartuję z tobą — rzekł Ogarek i, zapłaciwszy za wypity trunek, wyszedł z Porwiszem i Kwackim z gospody. W sieniach się zatrzymał. — Nie możemy iść razem przez miasto — rzekł do towarzyszy — jesteśmy w kraju nieprzyjacielskim. Trzeba maszerować wojennym ordynkiem. Dragonia pójdzie awangardą, prosto ku stancji rotmistrza, czyli do kwatyrsztabu; artyleria pójdzie środkiem; gwardia piesza koronna trzymać będzie straż tylną. Jeden od drugiego zachowa dystans dwudziestu kroków; oglądać się za sobą nie wolno; jeden patrzy na plecy drugiego; Kwacki na gwiazdę koletu Porwisza, ja na twoją łatę, co ją masz na grzbiecie, mości Kwacki. Rozumiecie ordynans? — Rozumiemy — odparli równocześnie Porwisz i Kwacki. — A zatem — zawołał gwardiak — dragonia koronna — marsz! Porwisz ruszył z miejsca, a gdy Kwacki wprawnym okiem artylerzysty odmierzył odległość dwudziestu kroków, ruszył także naprzód. W równej odległości za nim szedł Ogarek. Gwardiak był snadź w wybornym humorze; przechylił swój kapelusz na bakier i idąc śpiewał sobie arię z opery Genowefa, w której tyle razy figurował jako statysta w Warszawie: :Cieszcie się, chwila szczęśliwa! :Już okropne przeszły chmury: :Ariodantes pod te mury :Z całym swym wojskiem przybywa! :Ariodantes, o nieba, :Cóż nam więcej potrzeba? Podczas gdy to się działo, Fogelwander daremnie obiegł był miasto i zniechęcony, zrozpaczony niemal, powrócił do nędznej kwatery. Podczas jarmarku, który tyle tysięcy ludzi sprowadził do Brodów, garnizon miejscowy był nadzwyczaj zajęty, aby przestrzegać porządku i bezpieczeństwa, poskramiać zwady i czuwać nad złodziejami. Oficerowie, znajomi Fogelwanderowi, byli wszyscy mocno zajęci i dopiero wieczorem mógł się z nimi widzieć. Oprócz nich nie znał nasz bohater nikogo; trzeba było tedy czekać całą połowę dnia cierpliwie, a tu każda godzina, spędzona w niepewności i w rozdrażnieniu gorączkowym wydawała się wiekiem całym. Fogelwander chodził po pokoju w nieznośnej nudzie, kiedy usłyszał w sieniach, a potem w ubocznym pokoiku szepty, przerywane wesołym śpiewem gwardiaka: :Ariodantes pod te mury :Z całym swym wojskiem przybywa, :Ariodantes! Ariodantes! :Aaa-rioo-daan-tees!!! Tak śpiewał Ogarek, naśladując straszliwym głosem trele operowe. Fogelwander chciał wybiec do drugiego pokoju, gdy w tej chwili po trzykrotnym pukaniu stanął we drzwiach Ogarek. — Co znaczy ten śpiew? — zapytał niecierpliwie Fogelwander. — Wracam z językiem — odparł Ogarek. — I to bardzo głośnym, jak widzę! Ogarek nie odpowiedział nic na ten przycinek i skinął na Kwackiego, aby wszedł. — Kto to jest? — zapytał Oficer. — To jest język, mości rotmistrzu — odparł Ogarek — to jest Ariodantes... Kwacki! — Nazywam się właściwie Wojciech — prostował Kwacki, mnąc czapkę w ręku. Ogarek, widząc zniecierpliwienie rotmistrza, odesłał Kwackiego na powrót do drugiego pokoju i opowiedział wszystko. — Wołaj go tu! — zawołał ucieszony Fogelwander. Kwacki wszedł do pokoju. — Wszystko, co ci przyrzekł Ogarek — rzekł oficer — spełni się. Masz na to słowo moje oficerskie. Wyrobię ci pardon i powrót do łaski u pana jenerała Witta, a ceugwartostwo cię nie minie. Nadto otrzymasz nagrodę osobną ode mnie, ale musisz nam wiernie służyć i wszystko uczynić, co tylko w siłach twoich. — Przysięgam! — zawołał uroczyście Kwacki. — Czy spamiętałeś sobie dobrze rysy owej dziewczyny, którą widziałeś przez kraty w lochu? — Stoi mi przed oczyma, jakbym ją widział w tej chwili. Fogelwander wydobył sylwetkę, wygraną od włoskiego awanturnika, i pokazał ją Kwackiemu. — To ona! Dalibóg to ona! Jakby żywa! — zawołał Kwacki. — Słuchajże teraz, o co chodzi — rzekł Fogelwander. — Ta kobieta jest ofiarą Szachina, handlarza dusz. Wykradł ją ojcu i więzi w ukryciu, zapewne, aby ją przedać pierwszemu lepszemu baszy... Musimy uwolnić tę dziewczynę jak najprędzej, dziś jeszcze. Skoro noc nadejdzie, chcemy wtargnąć do domu Arona Prochownika. Wskażesz nam drogę? — Wszystko uczynię, choćbym żadnej nie miał dostać nagrody — odpowiedział Kwacki — ale... — Cóż ale?... — przerwał niecierpliwie Fogelwander. — Ale to rzecz bardzo trudna — dokończył Kwacki. — Brama zamknięta skoro zmierzch; cztery srogie brytany, czujne na każdy szelest, krążą po podwórzu. Wiernik Arona ma klucze zawsze przy sobie, a w domu wiem, że jest zawsze sześciu Żydów mołdawskich, ludzi silnych, odważnych i dobrze uzbrojonych... — Nas będzie z tobą czterech... niewielka różnica... — Ale owa dziewczyna jest w głębi domostwa, a to jaskinia taka głęboka jak czeluść piekielna. Mnóstwo tam drzwi, a każde kute i każde zamknięte... Nie dostaniemy się do środka, choćbyśmy wtargnęli już na podwórze... Tymczasem hałas się rozniesie, gwałt okrutny powstanie, przybieży ront nocny, a pan komendant Seewald bardzo proteguje Arona!... Fogelwander zamyślił się. Ogarek spojrzał na Kwackiego i rzekł: — Ariodantes! Ariodantes! Nie będziesz nigdy ceugwartem! Pomyśl no jeszcze, posusz głowę, to ci nie zrobi różnicy, suchszym i chudszym już nie będziesz nigdy, braciszku. — Objaśnij nam tylko dobrze rozkład domostwa, daj najpotrzebniejsze szczegóły; o roncie ja już sam pomyślę... — dodał Fogelwander. — Zobaczę, czy się da co zrobić — rzekł po namyśle Kwacki — proszę tylko o trochę czasu. Do wieczora daleko, wrócę do domu, rozejrzę się dobrze, a przed wieczorem jeszcze przyjdę z raportem. — Ale jak zdradzisz — rzekł stanowczo Fogelwander — pamiętaj... pamiętaj, że ci nie pomoże ani Aron, ani Szachin, ani pan komendant Seewald i czeka cię kula od jednego z nas trzech! — I nie zostaniesz nigdy ceugwartem w Kamieńcu, i złapią cię, i pójdziesz przez rózgi albo zginiesz nędznie na śmiecisku u twego pana Arona! — dodał Ogarek. Category:Skarb watażki